We Go On
by AlexiaMuriel
Summary: Albel and Fayt have been traveling together for a while. Fayt feels purposless and anxoius. He needs direction. Can Albel help? albelxfayt
1. Chapter 1

We Go On.

AlexiaMuriel

Notes 

I tend to have a difficult time in writing decently long fics. :-p I hope this is not to short!

EndNotes 

C.h.a.p.t.e.r One: Where Are We Now?

It had been almost a year now. A year since Fayt had returned to Elicoor II in search of Albel.

He had found him rather quickly; he had been in Kirlsa for a brief stay at his childhood home. And now, they were traveling together. No destination, no plans, just wandering. Fayt wasn't even sure he knew how it happened.

"Albel."

Albel looked at Fayt with one visible eye in response. He had never very verbal.

"Why did you come with me? Why didn't you stay in Ariglyph?"

"Fool. I couldn't let my prey just leave." He sneered.

"I'm serious, what reasons do you have?"

Albel remained silent. What was he supposed to say? That there's nothing left for him there? That since the war was over he has no purpose in the Ariglyph kingdom, or maybe that he just didn't belong anywhere anymore.

Fayt kept his eyes on Albel, he knew why he came back to Ellicor himself, but he wanted to know why Albel would actually travel with him. He had hopes, but no real expectations.

"Albel?" Fayt pried.

"I told you," Albel stood in slight irritation and proceeded to the door. "You're my prey and no one else can have you." And with that he left the inn.

------------------------------------------------------

Albel stepped out into the cool evening air. Why _did_ he go along with Fayt to easily? A better question is what else was there for him? What would he be doing if he had not left? Command the black brigade? Not likely. Not after being convicted for treason.

He sighed deep and heavy.

So why leave with Fayt, why not just leave of his own accord?

He didn't know so putting no extra wasted thoughts on it and headed out for a walk into the darkening city.

------------------------------------------------------

Fayt sighed as his body hit the bed. Albel had always been distant, hard to talk to, and a pretty good jackass. And he didn't know why, but he loved it. It drove him crazy to think about being with someone so… different, so… mysterious. 'Dark and handsome to a T' he thought. But the possibility that he could ever actually _be_ with Albel, the chances of that were… well there _were_ no chances.

After returning to earth Albel was the only thing he could think of, the only thing he was missing. And even if he couldn't _have_ have Albel at least he could be around him.

But…he wanted more…

------------------------------------------------------

Albel returned to the inn to discover Fayt had fallen asleep on top of the bed, fully clothed. The boy was obviously more fatigued than he let on. He glanced at Fayt's sleeping face and his heart slightly fluttered. In an almost ashamed action he turned away. What was that about? He wondered if he should wake the sleeping boy to let him change out of his clothes but decided against it, why the hell should he care? He was Albel the wicked after all.

He decided to take a bath before going to sleep. Maybe that would clear his head, and hopefully Fayt would wake up and change himself.

After bathing Albel sat on the edge of the other twin bed, facing Fayt. Who, by the way, had not woken up and had not changed himself. Grunting to himself he began to finish towel drying his hair, which was thicker and longer than one may believe. Then he moved on to the task of separating and wrapping each long rope of freshly washed hair. (which didn't happen often mind you!)

Unbeknownst to Albel, Fayt, had woken. He did not stir, but instead allowed his eyes to roam freely over Albel's half-naked and still damp body. It was beautiful, no flaws, and to make it even better, he had let his hair loose to wash, which he had never witnessed before. Not realizing it, Fayt, had moved to sit up, distracting the other from his task.

"I didn't know you washed your hair," said Fayt, who immediately regretted saying _that_ of all things.

"Hmph, fool."

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean, I've never seen it down like that. I mean, it looks nice." His face turned the most slight and almost unseen shade of pink. But Albel saw it, and was confused. Was he embarrassed? Of what? Sure he's an idiot, but he didn't, or couldn't understand.

"Maggot," he said as he turned to face the other way, disappointing Fayt.

Albel was befuddled, he had turned because, oddly enough his face and turned a slight shade of pink as well. Why? What the hell was this? He decided to push it out of his mind and continue the task he had started.

------------------------------------------------------

In the morning they were quickly packed and on there way. They had been traveling west for a while now and did not break from routine. As they began walking Fayt started to drop behind, but Albel did not slow his pace.

He didn't mind that Albel didn't slow down for him. He had things to think about. Like how he saw his fellow traveler blush the night before. At first he wasn't sure, but the other forgot about the mirror on the opposing wall. What did it mean? Albel was probably even more confused him self. Has he ever even _blushed_ before? He didn't actually think he was capable of such an act.

He looked up and watched Albel walk a little further before he plopped down underneath a tree and begin removing this from his pack. Fayt was quite far behind by now and took the opportunity to catch up to his friend. Friend? Was he a friend? He guessed so.

Fayt dropped down next to Albel and took out his own pack and started munching on what ever was closest to the top. They both ate in silence. Neither of them wanted to make the already awkward moment even worse.

Fayt turned to look over at Albel whose eyes were close and his head tilted down. It was an obvious 'don't talk to me' pose. Fayt wasn't turned away by this however, most of the acts Albel put on he believed to be a load of crap anyhow.

"Albel, what are we doing?"

Albel did not make any attempt to answer.

"Where have we been going our wanderings? No where. We have no purpose anymore."

'We keep each other from going insane from isolation,' thought Albel to himself.

"Albel are you even listening to me?"

"You are a fool to think so pointlessly."

"Don't you think we should do something worthwhile in our lives?"

"Like _what_, maggot?"

"I don't know. I just feel so lost"

Albel in some sort of response stood and walked off. Albel had felt less lost now that he was with Fayt, did the other not feel the same? He decided it was too petty to waste his time on, so he just kept going.

To be continued. HA!

If you guys review, and the reviews are positive…I'll keep going. If not I wont waste my time. SO! Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

We Go On

------------------------------------------------------

Alexiamuriel

------------------------------------------------------

C.h.a.pt.t.e.r Two

------------------------------------------------------

Fayt was unhappy. Albel just blew him off over and over. It was beginning to wear on his nerves, he almost felt like giving up on him.

"I just don't know what to do." He said airily to himself

They had stopped for the night at a small in a quaint town. And like most nights Fayt was in the room alone and Albel had left for… whatever. He was attractive, and intriguing, but was it even worth the waste of his time if he knew he would never even get to be with the man of his dreams?

Maybe, he had a chance.

He had seen Albel blush after all.

------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the bar in a local tavern was Albel, and he was brooding. He was mad, he wasn't entirely sure why he was mad, but he knew it was something to do with Fayt. Earlier he had decided that that brooding was easier than figuring out the problem or talking to Fayt, and much better than appearing to have any emotional weaknesses.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought.

'What am I doing hanging around with such a fool?'

Maybe talking to Fayt, or rather interrogating him, he could find out what's going on.

He stood up, and walked out of the tavern.

------------------------------------------------------

Fayt was no longer irritated… he was just, bored. Now he was hanging upside down off the edge of the bed, when suddenly Albel burst into the room, causing him to jump, twist and then collapse onto the floor.

"Get up, fool," Albel dictated.

Getting up and sitting on the bed Fayt looked across at the other on the bed parallel to his own. And all Albel did was stare. He just sat there, squinting and starring at him.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Albel said nothing. Or rather was not sure what to say at all. And then, "What are you doing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Why are _you_ traveling with _me_?"

Fayt felt unsure about how to answer that question. Should he tell him? Tell him that he felt drawn to him? Would that scare him away?

"I have my reasons. You never really answered me when I asked you that question before."

"Just answer the question fool."

'That sounds familiar,' thought Fayt. "How about you answer mine first, Albel."

Albel paused, he didn't know why he was traveling with Fayt. With a sigh he said, "I don't know. But if you answer my question it might help me answer yours."

Fayt, was surprised. Albel may very well have the capabilities to carry on a conversation!

Fayt sighed heavily. He was scared, nervous, and… well _really_ scared and nervous. Should he tell the truth? Should he just make something up? He didn't know what to do. What if Albel freaked out and left? Then all hope would be gone, he couldn't even just be around him. He didn't know-

"Well?"

Fayt looked up, realizing he had zoned out.

"I…"

Albel just kept starring, peering in to Fayt's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I like you," as he said it his stomach quenched into a little ball.

Albel did nothing, did not move, did not speak… nothing. It seemed like an eternity until he said anything.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," stated Albel.

I didn't seem possible, but Fayt's stomach felt like it had gotten even smaller. He was not looking forward to explaining. He never thought this would ever even come up. EVER.

"I don't think I can explain it right now." Fayt looked down as he felt himself blush.

Albel's brow drew together in confusion, he just didn't understand things like this. He's never had to deal with anything like this. It was all just intimidate, fight, torture, murder. There was never any time left for…normalcy, if _this_ was even normal at all.

Fayt stood, "Look Albel, I think it's better if we have this talk later… I… I just don't feel comfortable talking about it right now…" He did not meet his eyes, he felt like a little kid, with a school boy crush. "I think I'm gonna go wash up."

He began walking to the door when Albel reached and grabbed his arm to stop him. He did not even turn to look at Fayt, but when he spoke he sounded a little…was it unsure? Fayt couldn't pin point the emotion, but it was there.

"Don't go… just…stay."

Fayt was taken aback. Albel had _never_ done something even close to this. Was he changing? Now that the war was over was he allowing himself to become more… humane? He hoped so.

"Ok. I'll stay."

Hesitantly he reclaimed his seat on the bed. And for a long time they sat in silence, not meeting each other's gaze.

Albel ran things over and over in his head. Fayt liked him? What did he mean by that? As a friend? As a lover? Could anyone _love_ Albel the Wicked? He didn't deserve love, not after all the things he had done. No, he didn't suppose anyone could love him. Not if they knew everything.

But…Fayt, he had come back to Albel from his home, and he knew what he was capable of. The things he had done. And yet, he stayed.

"Fayt…do you think anyone could ever love me?" He didn't know why he said it. It just popped out. But he did not regret it.

Fayt looked up at Albel whose intense gaze met his own.

------------------------------------------------------

Yeah……. So more like I wanted to post more than make a cliffhanger. But you know…..yeah….I know…its short…. I try….

Please review!


End file.
